Daniel Jackson
thumb|250px Daniel Jackson is een archeoloog en linguist van Aarde, en de persoon die de Stargate vertaald en ontcijferd heeft voor de luchtmacht van de Verenigde staten. Hij is momenteel de grootste expert in de taal van de Ancients en de geschiedenis van vele buitenaardse rassen, waardoor hij een belangrijke functie heeft binnen Stargate Command. Hij heeft verscheidene keren laten zien dat hij veel integriteit bezit, en is vaak tegen plannen die op moraal vlak twijfelachtig zijn. Hij heeft veel respect vaan de cultuur van buitenaardse wezens, behalve wanneer het immorele praktijken beoefend, en is hier vaak van onder de indruk. Hij is geboren op 8 juli in 1965, op Aarde, in New York City. Zijn oorspronkelijke reden om lid te worden van SG-1 was het vinden van zijn vrouw, Sha're, die gastvrouw van een Goa'uld was geworden, Amaunet. Echter, na haar dood in 1999 bleef hij lid van het team om de Goa'uld te bestrijden. Hij was vanaf het begin lid van SG-1, behalve toen hij voor een jaar Ascended was en Jonas Quinn zijn plaats innam. Biografie Achtergrond Daniel's ouders, Melburn en Claire Jackson werden gedood in een ongeluk in het New York Museum of Art toen Daniel acht was, waardoor hij een wees werd. Zijn grootvader, een archeoloog genaamd Nicholas Ballard, weigerde hem te adopteren, omdat hij te druk was met zijn carrière. Daniel groeide uiteindelijk op tot archeoloog, linguist en expert in antieke schrijfsystemen, talen en culturen. Hij werkte voor David Jordan aan de University of Chicago, samen met Sarah Gardner. Echter, hij werd belachelijk gemaakt door de wetenschappelijke maatschappij voor zijn radicale theoriën, waarin hij beweerde dat pyramiden landingsplaatsen voor de ruimteschepen van buitenaardse wezens waren. Hij heeft veel last van allergiën en slikt elke dag grote hoeveelheden antihistamine. Hij heeft tevens hoogtevrees. 1995 Toen Daniel in geldnood kwam en uit zijn appartement was gezet zocht hij wanhopig naar werk. Hij kreeg een baan aangeboden door Catherine Langford, met wie hij Egyptische hiëroglyfen vertaalde voor de luchtmacht van de Verenigde Staten. Na een dekplaat die in Giza werd gevonden vertaald te hebben realiseerde hij zich dat de symbolen die hij niet kon vertalen sterrenconstellaties waren, en stelde hij vast dat ze een bestemming van zes punten vormden. Na deze informatie aan Majoor-Generaal W.O. West te hebben doorgegeven kreeg hij de Stargate te zien en identificeerde hij het zevende symbool. Na het adres gedraaid te hebben en een MALP te hebben gestuurd overtuigde hij de Generaal ervan dat hij de Stargate aan de andere kant ook kon openen, en hij werd met Jack O'Neill's team naar Abydos gestuurd. Na op de planeet aangekomen te zijn en de Naquadah mijn gezien gezien te hebben en de Abydonians te hebben ontmoet werden ze naar een stad gebracht voor een feest, waar ze wachten tot de zandstorm voorbij was. De ouderen stuurde hem Sha're als gift, maar hij weigerde haar en begon met haar te praten. Ze leidde hem naar een grot met hieroglyfen en zo leerde hij de taal en verkreeg informatie over Ra. Hij ontdekte ook het adres naar de Aarde, maar het zevende symbool was weggesleten. Nadat de zandstorm hun kamp had geraakt arriveerde Ra in zijn schip met zijn Horus Guards, en zij vielen de teamleden die nog in de pyramide waren aan. In het gevecht werden Porro en Reilly gedood terwijl Louis Ferretti en Freeman gevangen werden genomen. Toen O'Neill, Jackson, Charles Kawalsky, en Brown terug kwamen vonden ze Ra's schip boven de pyramide, en zij gingen gewapens en voorbereid naar binnen. Kawalsky werd gevangen en Brown gedood terwijl O'Neill een Mark III kernkop wou instellen, maar hij kwam erachter dat de bom verdwenen was. Anubis en Horus kwamen met de Transportation Rings naar beneden en O'Neill en Jackson moesten zich overgeven. Ze werden aan boord gebracht waar O'Neill probeerde een staf wapen te verkrijgen en een Horus guard te doden, maar Jackson werd gedood en Ra werd beschermd, terwijl O'Neill neergeslagen werd. Nadat Ra hem weer tot leven had gewekt legde hij uit dat hij de bom zou versterken met Naquadah en hem dan naar Aarde zou sturen De volgende dag dwong Ra Daniel om zijn vrienden te executeren, maar een groep jonge Abydoniërs heeft hun geschiedenis ontdekt op de muur in de grot, en er volgt een oproer, geleid door Sha're en Skaara, wat iedereen afleid. Dit stelt Daniel in staat op Ra te schieten en met het team te ontsnappen, maar Freeman en enkele Abydoniërs worden gedood. Ze keerden terug naar de grotten, waar Daniel het zevende symbool ontdekte. De dag daarna infiltreren ze de mijn, waar O'Neill er in slaagt Horus te doden. Jackson laat iedereen Horus' gezicht zien, en ze ontdekken dat hun goden gewone mannen zijn, waarna ze zich bij een karavaan voegen die offeringen naar Ra gaat brengen. Jackson, O'Neill en Sha're gaan de pyramide in terwijl Kawalsky en Ferretti buiten wachten met de rebellen. O'Neill wordt ontdekt en begint te schieten, en velen overlijden. Uiteindelijk vinden ze de bom, en O'Neill begint hem in te stellen, maar Sha're wordt gedood. Jackson is wanhopig en gebruikt de ringen om naar het schip te gaan, waar hij Sha're weer tot leven wekt terwijl O'Neill met Anubis vecht en met de bom bezicht is. Ra ontdekt Jackson terwijl die probeert terug te gaan naar de pyramide, en gebruikt zijn kara kesh op hem. O'Neill grijpt zijn kans om Anubis te overmeesteren en positioneert hem onder de ringen, activeert die, en dood Anubis. Op het schip probeert Daniel vrij te komen op het moment dat de ringen activeren en hij met Sha're naar de pyramide wordt gebracht. Als hij ziet dat ze gewonnen hebben probeert O'Neill de bom te ontmantelen, maar Ra heeft hem zo ingesteld dat dat niet wil. Uiteindelijk sturen ze de bom naar Ra's schip, wat vernietigd werd in de ruimte. Daniel keerde niet terug naar Aarde, maar bleef op Abydos met Sha're, die nu zijn vrouw was. 1997 Na twee jaar op Abydos geleefd te hebben had Daniel geen mogelijkheid om Aarde te bereiken en leefde hij vredig samen met de Abydoniërs. Nadat Apophis naar Aarde was gekomen via de Stargate dacht men dat hij van Abydos was gekomen. Jack O'Neill slaagde erin George S. Hammond ervan te overtuigen dat ze Daniel moesten bereiken, wat lukte via een kleenex doos. Jackson antwoorde dat ze meer moesten sturen, waardoor O'Neill en zijn team naar Abydos mochten reizen, waar zij Daniel en de anderen weer ontmoetten. Daniel had een Cartouche ontdekt, waar een groot aantal Stargate adressen op vastgelegd was, die hij aan O'Neill en Samantha Carter liet zien. Apophis arriveerde ook op Abydos, en nam Sha're mee om haar zijn vrouw te maken. Daniel kwam terug naar de Aarde en werd lid van SG-1. Toen hij met de rest van SG-1 en SG-2 naar Chulak reisde werden ze gevangen genomen door Apophis. Ze slaagden erin te ontsnappen met de hulp van Teal'c, maar konden Sha're niet bevrijden. Jackson ontdekte dat Ernest Littlefield in 1945 door de Stargate was gegaan en er werd een missie opgezet. Op de planeet, Heliopolis genoemd, liet Littlefield hem een hal zien met informatie over de Alliance of Four Great Races. Ondanks dat het hele gebouw op instorten stond wou Jackson de planeet niet verlaten, totdat hij uiteindelijk gedwongen werd. Er werden valse herinneringen in de hoofden van zijn teamgenoten geplaatst door Nem, een Oannes die wou uitvinden wat er met zijn partner Omoroca gebeurd was, waardoor zij geloofden dat Daniel dood was. Onder de invloed van haar adem had Daniel seks met Hathor om Goa'uld symbioten te maken, en ondanks dat hij het zich laten niet kon herinneren walgde hij van het idee. 1998 Tijdens een missie op P3R-233 ontdekte Daniel de Quantum Mirror en werd getransporteerd naar een alternatieve realiteit waar hij nooit lid was geworden van de SGC en Aarde op het punt stond vernietigd te worden door Apophis. Met de informatie die hij daar verzamelde, inclusief een Stargate adres waar de aanval vandaan kwam, slaagde SG-1 erin de aanval in hun eigen realiteit te voorkomen, waarmee ze ook direct de waarde van het Stargate programma duidelijk maakten aan Senator Robert Kinsley die probeerde het programma af te sluiten. Nadat Daniel Shyla, de dochten van Pyrus, redde van een zelfmoordpoging werd SG-1 opgesloten. Shyla nam het voor Daniel op omdat ze verliefd op hem was, en Daniel werd al snel verslaafd aan de Goa'uld sarcofaag. Toen hij terug kwam op Aarde vertoonde hij afkickverschijnselen. Toen hij weer normaal werd overtuigde hij Shyla ervan dat ze de sarcofaag moest vernietigen. Een jaar nadat hij lid werd van SG-1 reisden Jackson en Teal'c naar Abydos, waar ze ontdekten dat Sha're zwanger was van Apophis. Na de geboorte nam Amaunet de controle weer over, omdat ze zich had teruggetrokken om een miskraam te voorkomen. Het kind, een jongen, werd verborgen zodat Apophis hem niet mee kon nemen. 1999 Enige tijd na de missie waarin Setesh gedood werd vonden SG-1 en SG-12 een Goa'uld artifact, de Gift of the Gods, en namen het mee naar Stargate Command. Het apparaat creëerde een alternatieve realiteit waarin alleen de SGC bestond, midden in het niets. Kort daarna werd de SGC aangevallen door een team van Jaffa. De Tau'ri vochten terug, maar Daniel werd gedood. Ondertusssen besloot het personeel van de SGC om een potentiële ramp te voorkomen: doordat de Gift de Stargate van deze realiteit verbond met de Stargate van de originele realiteit bestond her een kans dat de originele Stargate zichzelf op zou blazen als het wormgat afgebroken werd. De Daniel Jackson van de nieuwe realiteit verplaatste de Gift naar de andere realiteit, daarmee zichzelf en zijn realiteit opofferend, en de originele Daniel reddend. Op een planeet waar ze Abydoniërs aan het redden waren kwam Daniel Sha're/Amaunet weer tegen, die haar kind teruggevonden had. Toen Amaunet haar kara kesh gebruikte werd Teal'c gedwongen haar neer te schieten, maar ze gaf Daniel een visioen over hoe hij het kind kon vinden, die een Harcesis bleek te zijn. 2000 Daniel vond het kind uiteindelijk op Kheb, waar hij de Ascended ontmoette, voornamelijk Ohma Desala, en hij liet het kind bij haar achter. Daniel werd herenigd met zijn grootvader, Nicholas Ballard, toen SG-1 een Kristallen schedel ontdekte die identiek was aan de schedel die Nicholas in 1971 in Belize had gevonden. Nicholas koos er voor om achter te blijven op de planeet met de aliens die ze daar ontdekten, zodat ze van elkaar konden leren. Toen de Eurondans aanboden Aarde hun technologie te geven in ruil voor zwaar water, wat hen kon helpen de wereldoorlog te winnen, protesteerde Daniel, stellende dat ze meer over de oorlog moesten ontdekken voordat ze actie ondernamen om hem te beïnvloeden. Jack O'Neill was het niet met hem eens, totdat hij ontdekte dat de Euronans nazies waren. Op P3X-888 werd raakte Daniel bevriend met een Unas genaamd Chaka. Toen O'Neill een schip wou vernietigen om de Enkarans te beschermen protesteerde Daniel omdat het de Gadmeer uit zou roeien. Overleggende met Lotan een kunstmatige Enkaran die door het Gadmeer schip was gemaakt, slaagde Daniel erin het schip te stoppen met het terravormen van de planeet, stellende dat de Gadmeer geen volk uit zouden willen roeien voor hun voortbestaan. Door middel van de databank op het schip slaagde Lotan erin de locaties van de Enkaran thuiswereld te vinden, en hij bracht hen daar met het schip, waarna de planeet door de Gadmeer bevolkt kon worden. Toen David Jordan, een oud mentor van Daniel, overleed was Daniel ij de begrafenis, waar hij herenigd werd met zijn oude collegas, waaronder zijn ex Sarah Gardner. Echter, Gardner werd overgenoen door de Goa'uld Osiris, die ontsnapte met een schip dat in Egypte verborgen was. 2001 Op Abydos ontmoette Daniel de zoon van Sha're weer, die genetisch gemanipuleerd was om ouder te worden en Shifu heette. Jackson vroeg de jongen om informatie over de Goa'uld, maar Shifu zei dat Ohma Desala hem had geleerd de informatie te vergeten. Toen Daniel probeerde hem te overtuigen liet Shifu hem een droom krijgen over wat er met Daniel zou gebeuren als hij de kennis kreeg. Het liet zien hoe hij in een koud en genadeloos persoon veranderde die uiteindelijk de veiligheid van de wereld in handen had, maar daarbij vele doden op zijn geweten had. Ongeveer een jaar na hun eerste ontmoeting werd Daniel's Unas-vriend Chaka ontvoerd door een samenleving die de Unas als slaven gebruikte. SG-1 bevrijdde Chaka, maar hij koos ervoor achter te blijven en een revolutie te ontketenen. 2002 Daniel deed zich voor als Yu's bediende Jarren tijdens een bijeenkomst van System Lords, waar hij van plan was een dodelijk vergif te gebruiken om hen allemaal te doden. Daar ontmoette hij Osiris opnieuw. Osiris onthulde dat Anubis teruggekeerd was en, realiserend hoe krachtig Anubis was, gebruikte Daniel het vergif niet en mislukte het plan van de Tok'ra. Jackson werd opnieuw boos op O'Neill toen hij Reese doodde om de basis te redden van de Replicators. Altijd degene die het beste in mensen ziet geloofde Daniel dat hij haar bijna overtuigd had de aanval te stoppen. O'Neill vertelde dat hij dat niet kon weten, en legde uit wat er gebeurd was als er ook maar één Replicator was ontsnapt. Daniel offerde zichzelf op om de mensen van Kelowna te redden van een Naquadria bom, maar de straling werd hem fataal en hij stierf. Echter, met de hulp van Ohma Desala slaagde hij erin om Ascension te bereiken. Als een energiewezen kwam Daniel erachter dat hij zich niet mocht bemoeien met de zaken van mensen. Toen O'Neill gevangen en gemarteld werd door Ba'al wou Daniel hem helpen op de enige manier die toegestaan was: O'Neill ook Ascended te maken. O'Neill sloeg het aanbod af en werd uiteindelijk gered. 2003 Daniel verscheen later in Teal'c's dromen toen hij in coma lag. Hij deed zich daar voor als psycholoog om Teal'c te helpen op tijd wakker te worden om gered te kunnen worden. Daniel zag ook hoe Bra'tac en Rya'c gevangen werden genomen op Erebus maar kon hier niks aan doen. Toen Abydos bedreigd werd door Anubis vertelde Daniel dit aan SG-1 en zij gingen naar de planeet om te helpen. Toen hij ontdekte dat Anubis zelf Ascended was besloot Daniel dat de regels niet meer van toepassing waren en probeerde hij Anubis zelf te stoppen. Oma Desala stopte hem om the voorkomen dat de anderen boos zouden worden, en Anubis vernietigde de planeet. Teruggekeerd naar zijn fysieke vorm werd Daniel gevonden op de planeet Vis Urban door de Nomaden. Hij kon zich niet herinneren wie hij was, en dus noemden ze hem Arrom, de naakte, en accepteerden hem in hun samenleving. Na twee maanden vond SG-1 hem en bracht hem terug naar Aarde, waar hij zijn geheugen langzaam terug kreeg. Toen Jonas Quinn een politieke positie kreeg voor de Joint Ruling Council van Kelowna werd Daniel weer lid van SG-1. Met Teal'c's hulp slaagde Daniel erin zijn herinneringen over Bra'tac en Rya'c terug te krijen, waardoor er een reddingsmissie opgezet kon worden. Toen SG-1 later werd gevangen door Aris Boch werd Daniel de gastheer van de Goa'uld Sebek in een poging in gesloten kamer op Boch's thuiswereld te openen. Echter, Sebek's controle over Daniel verslapte door de kamer - die door de Ancients was gemaakt om een parasiet op te sluiten - en Sebek's noodzaak om Daniel bewust te houden van zijn linguïstische kennis. Hierdoor, en door Sebek's leeftijd en gebrek aan sarcofaag, werd de Goa'uld gedwongen Daniel te verlaten voordat hij stierf, waardoor Daniel relatief onbeschadigd achter bleef. Op P2A-347 gebruikte Pharrin Daniel's lichaam om de gedachten van twaalf overleden passagiers op bewaren, maar uiteindelijk haalde hij deze gedachten er weer uit in ruil voor een Naquadah generator waarmee hij de Stromos kon repareren. Daniel nam het ook op voor de Unas op P3X-403, en gebruikte Chaka als ambassadeur om een alliantie op te zetten tussen Stargate Command en de Unas, die Naquadah voor hen uit de mijnen zouden halen. Toen SG-1 voor korte tijd vast kwam te zitten in het tijdsveld van een zwart gat tijdens het redden van SG-10 met gestolen anti-zwaartekracht technologie slaagde Kinsey erin een alliantie tussen Aarde en de Kinahhi op te zetten, waarbij hij de Kinahhi voorzag van gevangenen om een Aarde-basis variant te maken van de technologie die bekend stond als de sheh-fet, maar Kinset had niet door dat hij de Kinahhi hiermee controle gaf over de SGC. Daniel keerde terug naar de Kinahhi om O'Neill en Carter te redden nadat Kinsey hen daarheen had gestuurd als gevangenen vanwege hun diefstal en slaagde erin contact te leggen met de Arxanti, een andere groep die op de planeet leefde en banden had met de Ancients. Toen Daniel verbonden werd met de sheh-fet was hij instaat zijn kennis over de Ancients met iedereen te delen, en liet hij zien dat de Arxanti geen dreiging vormden. Jack liet daarna iedereen vrij door gebruik te maken van zijn Ancient gen, wat hem controle over het systeem gaf. Tijdens een missie naar Honduras om een Ancient machine te vinden die gebruikt kon worden om Anubis' Kull warriors te verslaan werden Daniel en Bill Lee gevangen genomen door lokale guerrillastrijders. Zij werden uiteindelijk gered door O'Neill en Burke. 2004 Toen Osiris naar Daniel's huis kwam en probeerde zijn dromen te manipuleren om de Verloren Stad te vinden, slaagde SG-1 erin haar te vangen. Ze werd naar de Tok'ra gebracht, en zij verwijderden haar symbiote. Daniel vertelde Sarah dat Osiris haar gedwongen had alles te doen, en dat het niet haar schuld was. Toen de alliantie tussen de Tok'ra, de Jaffa, en Aarde uiteenviel probeerde Daniel alles recht te zetten, maar hij slaagde daar niet in. Op Emmett Bregman's advies filmde hij een deel van zijn missie op P3X-666. Bregman wou het geschoten materiaal uiteindelijk echter niet gebruiken, omdat de dood van Janet Fraiser erop te zien was. Toen Anna werd gevonden in een geheim NID laboratorium probeerde Daniel haar te helpen en gerust te stellen, ondanks het feit dat de beveiligingscamera's lieten zien dat ze een moord had gepleegd. Na de Antarctische buitenpost gevonden te hebben en Anubis' aanval op Aarde te hebben afgeslagen werkten Daniel en Elizabeth Weir aan een wankele overeenkomst tussen de System Lords. Hij stelde later het adres vast waarmee Atlantis bereikt kon worden. H ij smeekte O'Neill om met de expeditie mee te mogen, maar kreeg geen toestemming. Toen SG-1's aankomst op de planeet Tegalus civiele chaos veroorzaakte door het geloof van een religieuze groep te bevestigen probeerde Daniel een burgeroorlog te voorkomen. Dit mislukte en Daniel kwam vast te zitten op de planeet totdat hij werd gered en Soren, de leider van de religieuze groepering, gedood werd. Toen Teal'c vast kwam te zitten in een VR-capsule ging Daniel er ook in om hem te redden, met de aanpassing dat hij twee seconde van tevoren een waarschuwing kreeg van gevaar, zodat hij hierop kon anticiperen en het spel kon verslaan. Een groep die voor de Trust werkte chanteerde Daniel zodat hij hen informatie gaf waardoor zij aan boord van Osiris' achtergelaten Al'kesh konden komen nadat zij Teal'c hadden beschuldigd van moord. Toen deze groep de Stargate stal slaagde Jackson erin, met hulp van Hugh Brickdale, om aan boord van het schip te komen. Uiteindelijk kregen zij de Stargate terug, maar de Al'kesh ontsnapte. George S. Hammond koos Daniel om de expeditie van de Prometheus te vergezellen om de verloren Atlantis expeditie te vinden. echter, het schip werd gekaapt door Vala Mal Doran, die van plan was het te verkopen. Daniel slaagde erin het schip terug te veroveren, maar Vala ontsnapte. De Prometheus was dusdanig beschadigd dat de expeditie niet door kon gaan. 2005 Toen Robert Kinsey gevangen werd door de Trust en in een Goa'uld werd veranderd om de Russen ervan te overtuigen dat de Amerikaanse administratie overgenomen was door de Goa'uld reisde Daniel naar Rusland om met de hulp van Daria Voronkova te proberen te voorkomen dat er een nucleaire oorlog uit zou breken. Toen Daniel gevangen werd door Replicator Carter gaf hij haar per ongeluk de locatie van het wapen op Dakara, wat het enige wapen was dat haar kon vernietigen. Daniel slaagde erin om de Replicators tijdelijk over te nemen door een wilsstrijd aan te gaan met de Replicator Carter, maar hij werd uiteindelijk gedood. Samantha Carter en haar vader slaagden er echter wel in het wapen op tijd te activeren. Oma Desala gaf hem opnieuw de kans om een Ascended te worden, maar Daniel twijfelde hierover toen hij erachter kwam wat Anubis van plan was - Dakara overnemen en het wapen gebruiken om al het leven in het sterrenstelsel te vernietigen. Uiteindelijk vochten Oma Desala en Anubis, een gevecht waarin geen van beide kon winnen en wat voor eeuwig door zou gaan. Daniel werd toen weer een Ascended, en direct daarna nam hij weer lichamelijke vorm aan. Met een aangepaste Puddle Jumper reisde SG-1 terug naar het antieke Egypte om een Zero Point Module te vinden. Echter, Ra's Jaffa vonden het schip, waardoor ze niet terug konden naar de toekomst. SG-1 plaatste de ZPM in een tombe die snel ontdekt zou worden, zodat ze nooit op de missie zouden hoeven gaan. Echter, de toekomst werd veranderd, en de alternatieve SG-1, zonder Daniel, reisde terug in de tijd om het recht te zetten. De Daniel van de originele tijdlijn ging dus nooit op de missie. Enige tijd later besloot Daniel lid te worden van de Atlantis expeditie. Echter, Vala Mal Doran kwam naar Aarde op zoek naar een schat. Daniel ontdekte dat de Ancient die haar tablet gemaakt had Merlin was, en dat de schat verborgen was in Avalon. Om te zorgen dat ze haar eerlijke deel kreeg gebruikte Vala de Kor mak armbanden om hen te verbinden, maar zij wist niet dat ze allebei kwetsbaar zouden zijn. Samen met Cameron Mitchell en Teal'c vonden ze uiteindelijk Avalon onder een heuvel in Engeland. Daar vonden ze een Long-range communication device die zij gebruikten om in de lichamen van Harrid en Sallis te komen, twee ketters in een ander sterrenstelsel. Mitchell bevrijdde hen uiteindelijk door het apparaat te vernietigen, maar de Ori hadden hun bestaan al ontdekt. Vanwege zijn schuldgevoel bleef Daniel achter op Aarde om de nieuwe dreiging het hoofd te bieden. Tijdens een latere missie naar een lab dat ooit van Anubis was ontdekte SG-1 Khalek, die later Anubis' "zoon" bleek te zijn - een geëvolueerd mens met Anubis' herinneringen en een deel van zijn krachten. Daniel beargumenteerde dat ze hem moesten doden, maar de IOA liet hem leven zodat ze van hem konden leren hoe ze de Priors konden stoppen. Deze studie bleek uiteindelijk een succes, en ze identificeerden een bepaalde frequentie van geluid waarmee de Priors voor bepaalde tijd hun krachten kwijt raakten. 2006 Nadat Daniel samen met Cameron Mitchell en Samantha Carter naar een alternatieve dimensie werd gestuurd ontdekte hij het wapen dat Merlin ontworpen had om de Ori te neutraliseren. Ze reisden vervolgens naar Camelot, waar ze ontdekten dat het wapen de Sangraal was. Het werd ook gezegd dat Koning Arthur en de Ridders van de Ronde Tafel naar drie verre landen waren gegaan om het wapent e vinden: Castiana, Sahal en Vagonbrei. Men ging ervan uit dat Daniel overleden was in het gevecht om P3Y-229, maar hij was eigenlijk aan boord van een Ori oorlogsschip, waar hij Vala Mal Doran vond. Samen probeerden ze Adria, de Orici, te ontvoeren, maar het plan mislukte, en Daniel besloot dat ze gedood moest worden. Hij reisde vervolgens naar Atlantis, waar hij Morgan Le Fay ontmoette, en haar om hulp vroeg zodat ze de Sangraal konden vinden. Enige maanden later realiseerde Daniel zich dat de drie planeten een perfecte driehoek in de ruimte vormden, met in het midden een vierde planeet. Vala Mal Doran realiseerde zich dat het adres van de planeet met de Sangraal een compilatie was van de adressen van de andere planeten. Ze werden echter naar de planeet gelokt door Adria, die Daniel nodig had om het wapen te kunnen vinden. Ze kwamen erachter dat Morgan Le Fay de Sangraal niet beschermde, maar dat Merlin die taak zelf vervulde. Hij was echter in coma, en zijn lichaam was dusdanig afgetakeld dat de herinneringen overgedragen moesten worden aan Daniel. Hij slaagde er in om de stappen van de Sangraal te bouwen, maar werd gevangen door Adria, en SG-1 moest vluchten. 2007 Terwijl hij Adria's gevangene was werd hij overgehaald om een Prior te worden, maar hij hoopte stiekem de Sangraal af te kunnen maken en naar het Ori sterrenstelsel te kunnen sturen, en Merlin's gedownloade persoonlijkheid beschermde hem van Adria's invloed. Nadat hij zichzelf liet vangen door SG-1 en Jack O'Neill ervan overtuigde dat hij nog aan hun kant stond gaf hij SG-1 informatie waarmee ze het schip met de onafgemaakte Sangraal konden stelen, en vervolgens gebruikte Daniel O'Neill om de Odyssey te veroveren. Daniel stuurde het schip door de Supergate, waarmee hij de Ori vernietigde voordat hij zijn normale staat terugkreeg door een ingebouwd veiligheidsmechanisme dat Merlin achter had gelaten in Daniel. Korte tijd later kwamen er echter meer Ori oorlogsschepen door de Supergate. Ergens in 2007 bracht Daniel Nicholas Rush naar het Stargate programma zodat hij aan het Icarus project kon werken. Enige tijd later begon Daniel visioenen te krijgen over Merlin's lot - later bleek het Morgan Le Fay te zijn - die hem attendeerden op het bestaan van de Ark of Truth, een machine die, wanneer hij geactiveerd werd, iedereen die er naar keek kon laten geloven dat de Ori geen goden waren. Geleid door zijn visioenen, en met de hulp van Tomin, slaagden Vala, Teal'c, en Daniel erin de Ark te vinden, maar ze werden gevangen genomen en naar de City of Celestis gebracht. Daar ontdekten ze dat Adria, nu een Ascended, de enige overgebleven Ori was. Nadat ze de Ark geactiveerd hadden lieten ze de Doci erin kijken, en zijn ongeloof werd automatisch overgedragen aan alle Priors. Nu Adria verzwakt was kon Morgan Le Fay haar aanvallen, leidend tot een eeuwig gevecht, zoals dat tussen Oma Desala en Anubis. 2008 Meer dan een jaar na de val van de Ori, rond dezelfde tijd als Atlantis' redding van Teyla Emmagan en Carter's terugkeer naar het Melkweg stelsel, ging Daniel met SG-1 naar de extractie ceremonie van de laatste Ba'al kloon. Samen met SG-1 en Jack O'Neill keken ze toe terwijl de laatste Ba'al kloon gedood werd en Vala de gastheer bijstond. Daniel keerde toen terug naar de SGC. Enkele maanden later reisde Daniel naar Atlantis om onderzoekt te doen naar de Ancient wetenschapper Janus. Met de hulp van Rodney McKay ontdekte hij het lab, maar de twee werden ontvoerd door de Vanir, een groep Asgard die lang geleden gescheiden waren van de rest van hun volk, en werden gedwongen het Attero apparaat te activeren. Dit apparaat vernietigde alle Wraith schepen in hyperspace, maar ook elke Stargate die geactiveerd werd. Na ontdekt te hebben dat de aliens Asgard waren slaagden Daniel en Rodney erin het apparaat uit te schakelen door hun harnas te gebruiken, maar Daniel werd verwond en terug gestuurd naar Aarde. 2009 In 2009 had Daniel een aantal video's opgenomen om mensen snel informatie te verschaffen over het Stargate programma nadat ze gemachtigd waren er informatie over te krijgen. Het is niet bekend hoeveel video's hij gemaakt had, maar het waren er minstens zes. Enige tijd later volgde Daniel Nicholas Rush , die probeerde de Lucian Alliance te infiltreren in David Telford's lichaam. Helaas werd Rush ontdekt en Daniel kreeg de versterking niet op tijd om te voorkomen dat Kiva en haar team met de Tel'tak konden vertrekken. en:Daniel Jackson de: Categorie:Individuen Categorie:Tau'ri Categorie:SG-1 leden Categorie:Ascended